Genotyping and Virus Production Core Module Abstract The Genotyping and Virus Production Core Module will provide the means to incorporate modern molecular and genetic techniques into the research programs of the entire vision research community at Yale. First, the Module will supply genotyping and virus preparation assistance and services for laboratories working with transgenic animals and/or viral techniques. Second, it provides and maintains a range of molecular biology equipment to be shared among vision researchers and aids investigators by providing a service for those without the facilities for basic or advanced molecular biology techniques. Third, it trains new investigators and students in basic molecular biology techniques, including the use of viral vectors. Viral vectors are powerful tools for gene delivery in terminally differentiated cells. For example, adeno-associated viruses (AAVs) have enjoyed increasingly wide application in vision research for their many favorable features that include the lack of pathogenicity, low immunogenicity, and the ability to maintain long-term transgene expression in neurons. The Genotyping and Virus Production core module will be sufficient and well equipped to provide both virus vector design and virus production to meet a variety of research needs among vision researchers at Yale. Although many of the common viruses can be purchased from viral core facilities outside of Yale, having an in- house capability for virus design and production will significantly enhance vision research by saving time and cost and facilitating more efficient and innovative virus design with the convenience of in-person consultation for specific research needs.